Ibrahim Sulayman Muhammad Arbaysh
| place_of_birth = Al Brida, Saudi Arabia | date_of_arrest = | place_of_arrest= | arresting_authority= | date_of_release =2006 | place_of_release=Saudi Arabia | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 192 | group = | alias = | charge = No charge (held in extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Repatriated in 2006 and placed on the Saudi most wanted list in 2009 | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript= | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Ibrahim Sulayman Muhammad Arbaysh is a citizen of Saudi Arabia who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States's Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 192. The Department of Defense reports he was born on July 7, 1979, in Al Brida, Saudi Arabia. Ibrahim Sulayman Muhammad Arbaysh was captured near the Pakistan-Afghan border and transferred to Saudi Arabia on December 13, 2006. On February 3, 2009 Saudi security officials published a new list of Saudi suspected terrorists. Al Rubaish was one of eleven of the 85 men on this list who was a former Guantanamo captive. In November 2009 a research paper from the think tank, The Jamestown Foundation asserted that Al Rubaish was now a "mufti" for Al Qaida in the Arabian Peninsula. The paper's author, Murad Batal Al-shishani, asserted that Al Rubaish had produced an audio tape Al Qaida had released in September attempting to justify a recent attempt to assassinate a senior member of the Saudi Royal Family. The paper asserted Al Rubaish had published a book criticizing Shaykh Salman al-Ouda, a critic of al Qaida's attacks on September 11, 2001. The paper reported that Al Rubaish had released an additional audio tape in November 2009, criticizing the Saudi government's introduction of mixed sex education for children. Identity Captive 192 was named inconsistently on different official Department of Defense documents. *He was named Ibrahim Sulayman Muhammad Al Rubaysh on the Summary of Evidence memo prepared for his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. *He was named Ibrahimj Sulayman Muhammad Arbaysh on the habeas corpus cover sheet to the dossier of unclassified documents released from his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. *He was named Ibrahim Sulayman Muhammad Arbaysh on the Summary of Evidence memo prepared for his second annual Administrative Review Board hearing. : Combatant Status Review A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for his tribunal. The memo accused him of the following: Detainee election form The Personal Representative's comment section of the Detainee election form stated : Ibrahimj Sulayman Muhammad Arbaysh v. George Walker Bush A writ of habeas corpus, Ibrahimj Sulayman Muhammad Arbaysh v. George Walker Bush, was submitted on Ibrahimj Sulayman Muhammad Arbaysh's behalf. In response, on 22 July 2005 the Department of Defense released 15 pages of unclassified documents related to his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. First annual Administrative Review Board hearing The Summary of Evidence memo prepared for Ibrahimj Sulayman Muhammad Arbaysh's first annual Administrative Review Board hearing listed the following factors for and against his continued detention : The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Second annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Ibrahim Sulayman Muhammad Arbaysh's second annual Administrative Review Board, on January 20, 2006. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Hearing date This Board convened on 1 February 2006 and 5 April 2006. The unredacted portions of the decision memos do not explain why this Board convened twice. Board recommendations In early September 2007 the Department of Defense released two heavily redacted memos, from his Board, to Gordon England, the Designated Civilian Official. The Board's recommendation was unanimous The Board's recommendation was redacted. England authorized his transfer on August 14, 2006. His Board concluded he continues to be a threat. Two of the unredacted passages in the memos stated: : Repatriation According to The Saudi Repatriates Report captive 192 was one of sixteen men repatriated on December 14, 2006. He escaped from custody and is now reported to be a senior figure in al-Qaeda. See also * Poems From Guantánamo References External links * A Poem From Guantánamo: “Ode to the Sea” by Ibrahim al-Rubaish Andy Worthington Category:Living people Category:1979 births Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:Saudi Arabian people